Sangre y Amor
by Ryu Glass13
Summary: Antes de empezar, esta historia es basada en estos personajes de Ladybug, pero en una historia alternativa, muy diferente. Les haré una Advertencia, esta historia es de temática muy fuerte, con Lemon, violencia y sangre. Por lo que pido antes de leer estar seguros de ello, no me hago responsable de las secuelas que tengan, es una historia no para no sensibles y menores de edad.


Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Disney, por lo que pido no me demanden por lo que voy a escribir, además de la historia de **Vlad Drăculea** o también conocido como Vlad Tepes o el Empalador. Solo les advierto que este fanfic tiene contenido sexual, violencia extrema, así que si son sensibles, no lo lean, también es para mayores de 18 años o 21 años dependiendo del país, no reclamen luego que no se los advertí, es una historia referente entre historia y ficción, no lo tomen como algo 100% real. Advertidos a leer bajo su responsabilidad.

Sangre y Amor.

Nos encontramos en el antiguo Principado de Valaquia, uno de los pequeños Estados en los Balcanes, en la actual Rumania. Entre los años de 1448, aparece un hombre imponente, con sus lujos como príncipe, había estado unos años en Adrianopolis, para aprender de las artes y ser futuro vasallo del Imperio Otomano, había muerto su padre en batalla, así que el Sultán lo dejo como Príncipe vasallo de Valaquia, era un plan brillante, para evitar derramamiento de sangre, solo era someter y envió de jóvenes al ejercito Otomano para expandir sus dominios, sobretodo apoderarse de Constantinopla, lo último que queda como resistencia del antiguo Imperio Romano Oriental o Bizantino, por lo que estuvo un tiempo así.

Vlad había decido casarse con una princesa húngara llamada Marinette, una mujer muy hermosa, de unos 16 años, esto era un matrimonio por conveniencia, ya que el príncipe buscaba ganar más tropas para mantener su autonomía e independencia del Principado, buscaba la manera de traicionar a los otomanos y sacarlos de la tierra, ella sentía mucha presión, tristeza porque la habían obligado a casarse con un hombre, un tanto peculiar, frio en su carácter, un tanto despreciativo con la chica, Marinette a pesar de todo, estaba disfrutando de los lujos de aquel hombre.

Ahora se encuentran en el cuarto a solas, aluminado con las luces de las velas, ella con su vestido largo, con un maquillaje suave, mientras él con su sombrero, y su armadura, que se le quito su escudero, y luego lo dejo a solas con la princesa.

\- Eres de verdad hermosa, pero la verdad estoy interesado en lo que tu padre y hermano tienen.- dijo tomando el rostro de la chica.

\- Este… gracias.- dijo con cierta timidez.

Ella fue besada con mucha pasión, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, empezando suavemente quitar su ropa, su vestido, suavemente, hasta acostarla en la cama, en forma brusca y violenta, lamer cada parte de su cuerpo, pasar por su cuello, acariciar sus piernas y sus muslos poco a poco hasta quedar desnuda, suave, mirando a la tímida chica, temerosa de lo que puede ser capaz, por ella pasa la lengua hasta sus senos, y empezó a succionar sus pezones suavemente, morder de leve a fuerte, lamer mas, ella grita del dolor ya que lo hace con cierta dureza, acariciar mas cada parte y meter suave por la vagina, lamer y morder cada parte de su cuerpo, morder el abdomen y bajando suave hasta llegar a la vagina, le mete la lengua y al mismo tiempo muerde suave su clítoris, ella grita de entre dolor y placer, hasta que finalmente abre mas sus piernas para empezar a penetrar de golpe, con una furia, que no puede detener, ella está llorando, aguantando todas las embestidas, mas fuerte a pesar del llanto, y luego de hacerlo así, con mucho tiempo, con furia en la manera de penetrar, la pone en 4 patas, la penetra con mucha furia, la nalguea con todo, la violencia no deja de ser intensa, luego de ello se viene dentro de ella, dejar una mezcla de entre sangre y semen, ella no deja de llorar, Vlad la deja en la cama y se va a sus aposentos, le ocasiona cierta indiferencia lo que le pasa a ella.

\- Eres muy hermosa, espero que aguantes todas estas noches.- sonríe con cierta malicia y toca la campana para llamar a sus sirvientes.

\- ¿En qué podemos ayudarle su alteza? – dijo la muchacha con cierto miedo.

\- Ayude a la princesa y si necesita curar sus heridas, llamen al doctor. – se va del cuarto.

Paso con ella, al ver cada parte de su cuerpo, con mordidas, heridas, y hasta con sangrado ligero en su vagina, por lo que llamo al doctor para curar eso, limpiar todo el desorden, las sabanas, la chica se empezó a recuperar. Se quedo encerrada, no quería saber nada de nadie, estaba herida, lastimada por ese hombre, es un hombre despiadado y cruel con ella.

\- ¿Dónde está el príncipe?- pregunto asustada la chica,

\- Se encuentra en una campaña contra los otomanos, para luchar por la independencia de Valaquia.

\- Me imagino que está usando las tropas que le envió mi padre. – se lo imagino. Ya que el mismo le dijo que ella fue trueque de ello.

Luego de un tiempo entre batallas y las constantes violaciones que le estaban haciendo a Marinette, la verdad la chica estaba a punto de fugarse pero los guardias se lo impedían, una ocasión casi lo logra, pero uno de los guardias la descubrió y la mando al calabozo, esto por ordenes de Vlad, hasta que el mismo llegaba para sacarla y luego la violaba posteriormente.

Era un infierno para Marinette, estaba cansada de tantas humillaciones, el iba a sus batallas inútiles ya que era mas de guerrilla que de una guerra de enfrente, luego de esos días, llegaron unos emisarios, entre ellos venia un chico de unos 17 años, con ojos claros y verdes, con su turbante, junto con su padre de origen otomano, para hablar seriamente con Vlad para exigir la paz, que vuelva a hacer un vasallo, en ese momento, los dos emisarios entraron en privado con el Príncipe, mientras él se iba a pasear por el jardín, para ver el paisaje de los Cárpatos de Transilvania, se encuentra en ello con Marinette, se quedo clavado al verla, le era muy hermosa, cabello oscuro, ojos azules, con una mirada profunda, le sonrió de lejos, ella parece que le contesto la sonrisa, se fueron acercando poco a poco.

\- Buenos días su alteza, mi nombre es Adrien, soy hijo de los emisarios que vinieron a ver, me imagino que usted es la esposa de Vlad.

\- Buenos días, si lo soy.- bajo la mirada triste.- no quiero hablar de él.

\- La entiendo y solo quería romper el hielo, vengo de un país que es odiado en el mundo cristiano, pero a veces me siento atraído por el Occidente.

\- ¿Por qué?- dijo un tanto dudosa.

\- Lo que pasa es que mi madre es francesa, por eso tengo el nombre de Adrien, pero mi padre es un emisario de confianza del Sultán. Mi padre me pidió que viniera, solo por querer aprender todo lo que un otomano debe de hacer.

\- Ya veo, yo soy húngara y bueno me casaron a la fuerza con ese hombre.- lo dice con un tono de desprecio.

\- Debe de pasar mucho sufrimiento aquí, espero que nos veamos pronto por aquí o algo cercano.

\- Eso espero, usted parece un chico muy agradable y dulce.

\- Gracias.- sonrió tímidamente.

Se fue el chico para acercarse a las tropas otomanas que custodian a los emisarios, espera a estos para irse a su país, pero en eso salieron ellos un tanto molestos, una porque la respuesta será hasta una semana, por mientras esperaran en el palacio de aquel hombre, en eso aparece Vlad sonriendo macabramente, sabe que estos se van a desesperar y van a exigir más fuerte, y sabe que puede acabar con ellos sin ninguna dificultad.

Adrien vio a su padre muy enojado por las respuestas que dio aquel príncipe, de alguna manera recordó lo que había dicho su esposa, le ocasión un poco de enojo, tiene la sensación de que está pasando un martirio con él, de alguna manera tiene intenciones de fugarse juntos para el Imperio Otomano para que viva feliz, son tolerantes con los cristianos, ella al querer fugarse podrá ganar privilegios que nunca tuvo aquí.

Salió al jardín de aquel lugar, es un tanto frio pero el trata de aguantar ese clima, respira profundamente, con lleva el Corán, el libro que le regalo su padre, trata de leer los suras respecto al derecho a la mujer, su comportamiento, lo que le es agradable para Dios, que no debe de ser golpeada de esa manera, ni violada, al contrario debe ser respetada, aunque unos dicen de los golpes pero trata de ignorar estos, ella ha pasado mucho sufrimiento con ello. Hasta que llega detrás de el, a escondidas Marinette, uno de los momentos en que su esposo está profundamente dormido, y que los guardias están en una vigilancia constante, ya que los emisarios otomanos están en la ciudad, temen un ataque sorpresa de parte de ellos.

\- Buenas noches Adrien, ¿Qué estás leyendo?- dijo con una sonrisa leve.

\- Buenas noches, solo leyendo un poco el Corán, adentrarme a la oración, y leyendo unos detalles en árabe.

\- El Islam es una religión feroz por lo que veo.

\- No tanto, tratamos de llevar la modernidad, la civilización a los países más lejanos, la cultura y la religión con cierto respeto, hay cristianos en el Imperio Otomano, incluso tengo amigos cristianos.

\- No sabía que eran así.- dijo sorprendida.

\- Lo sé, son cosas que no quieren ver los occidentales, no quieren ver que somos un pueblo que construye y toleramos, pero con los ataques de los cristianos occidentales nos mantenemos a la defensiva.

\- Escuche de algunos de que las cruzadas eran gloriosas para su Santidad.

\- La verdad no fueron tan gloriosas.- lo dijo con seriedad y molestia.

\- Esas cruzadas era a la defensa de los reinos mundanos, masacraron al pueblo musulmán y cristiano oriental, hicieron violaciones y hasta canibalismo en el proceso.- dijo un tono molesto.- lo sé porque me enseñaron la historia de estas, proverbios árabes lo decían muchas veces con lamento.

\- Lo siento no sabía eso.- dijo mirando el suelo.

\- No te preocupes, a veces pasa, he aprendido mucho de eso, la verdad me gustaría poder platicarte más de mi religión y de mi pueblo. Además de que mi madre fuera francesa, ayudo un poco a darme la tarea de ir más lejos para expandir mi conocimiento.

\- La verdad quisiera hacer justicia en mi pueblo, que no vivan con el sufrimiento, quisiera ayudar mucho, esta gente merece más que la tiranía de un hombre tan cruel como mi esposo. – dijo con un tono triste.- a veces pienso que él ha hecho tantas cosas que no puedo describirlo.

\- Bueno esperemos que se pueda, y seguir adelante.

\- Gracias, creo que me iré a dormir, no vaya a descubrirme ese hombre.- dijo un tanto asustada.

\- Que descanse su alteza. – ve como se desaparece aquella hermosa dama.

Adrien se quedo un rato mas en el jardín, meditando, había recordado de su escuela islámica de los sufistas, que estudian el interior del alma, la escuela más cercana del Profeta, había estudiado que él hizo esta escuela para adentrarse más a la divinidad, por lo que estuvo estudiando duro, además de la diplomacia, la historia, las matemáticas y la medicina. Se quedo un tiempo más así, hasta irse a dormir.

Los días empezaron a pasar, los emisarios seguían sin respuesta del Príncipe, mientras tanto su esposa y el hijo de uno de los emisarios, se encontraban a escondidas, conversaban mas, y se conocían, la verdad Marinette nunca había tenido una amistad así, el chico pese que era musulmán, era muy inteligente, tierno, muy considerado, la cosa iba mucho más profunda, nadie notaba esos encuentros nocturnos, había noches que no se encontraban ya que Vlad, tenía sus encuentros íntimos con ella, que más que nada eran más sufrimiento para ella, más violento. Pero en sus momentos de tranquilidad se encontraba con el joven, leyendo libros, todos en árabe, turco, otomano y hasta latín, era impresionante lo que había aprendido el, en tan poco tiempo, quizás era una preparación para ser emisario o algo más cercano a los príncipes otomanos.

Se encuentra nuevamente en el jardín, leyendo en eso, aparece Marinette, muy callada, se acerca a él, lo mira fijamente en los ojos, lo besa con ternura, va aumentando lentamente con la pasión, el chico trata de oponerse, ya que ella es casada, pero no puede con la pasión, con la belleza de la chica, lo acuesta en el pasto, lo besa y se va desnudando, mientras ve su hermoso cuerpo, le pasa las manos en sus muslos, a pesar de estar acostado, le da ventaja acariciar sus senos hermosos, los empieza a besar con mucha ternura, los succiona con pezones, acariciar sus nalgas mas, acaricia mas, mientras se desnudan suave, la camisa del chico quedo fuera, junto con los pantalones, ella se quito su vestido, no le importo ser infiel a su esposo, para ella, el está muerto, no habían hecho esto, es la primera vez de Adrien, para ella, sabía que era eso, pero nunca hacer el amor, le pasa las manos por el pecho del chico ya desnudo. Lamer suave en sus senos, mientras la chica tomo el miembro suavemente lo metió dentro de vagina, sintió como ella lo montaba, lo sentía más profundo, sentía mucho placer, acariciar sus senos, mientras gemían de placer en silencio, habían sentido eso, subía y bajaba con suavidad, aumentaba la intensidad mas, lo hacían más rápidamente, sentía tanto placer que se vino dentro de ella, sentía cosas nuevas con ella, a pesar de que eran de la edad, Marinette tenía cierta experiencia, pero estas son buenas experiencias, la verdad disfrutaba de todo con él.

\- Gracias Marinette, eres muy hermosa y de verdad quisiera fugarme contigo.- dijo acariciando su hermoso cabello.

\- Espero que logremos escapar.- la miro fijamente.- ven conmigo, tomaremos ventaja con los emisarios, luego de eso, ya estaremos a salvo, en el Imperio Otomano.

\- ¿Crees que sea bueno? Soy aun casada con el.- dijo con cierto miedo.

\- No tengas miedo, ese matrimonio de maltrato no es válido.- le toma las manos.- ven conmigo.

\- Gracias Adrien.

Luego de ese encuentro, se lavo Marinette y regreso de nuevo a su cuarto, donde durmió plácidamente, dejo a Adrien pensando la manera de escapar de este castillo, la verdad faltan pocos días para lograr sus objetivos, e informar al Sultán todo lo que está pasando. Había meditado mucho sobre eso, lo que piensa hacer es arriesgado, tiene ciertos rumores de aquel hombre.

Vlad ya tiene todo listo para la trampa para los emisarios, además de que se entero por medio de sus espías, que su esposa lo engaño con ese joven, sonrió maléficamente para lograr atemorizar a los otomanos, hacerlos sentir el verdadero miedo. Ahora tiene todo listo, tiene una estaca con baño de oro, y además de clavos oxidados de menor tamaño para los emisarios, todo está listo para desafiar al Sultán.

\- ¿Todo está listo?- dijo con mucha impaciencia.

\- Si señor todo está listo, mis guardias van a ejecutar a los guardias de los emisarios, en cuanto nos de la señal. – dijo el guardia con sutileza.

\- Bien, haz pasar a nuestros "invitados".- dijo sonriendo.

Los emisarios llegaron al palacio, esperando ya la respuesta del Príncipe, con mucha impaciencia ya que han pasado muchos días sin ninguna pista de sus intenciones.

\- Señor espero que tenga la respuesta para el Sultán.- dijo un tanto molesto.- hemos esperado lo suficiente.

\- Miren señores ya he pensado dar lo que el Sultán pide, pero con la condición de que se quiten esos turbantes. – dijo sonriendo maléficamente, mientras abre las ventanas, eso fue la señal para sus hombres.

\- No podemos hacer eso.- dijo uno de ellos muy enojado

\- Es fácil, solo por respeto quíteselos.- dijo molesto.- de verdad si no van a sufrir las consecuencias.

\- No podemos hacerlo, es parte de nuestra cultura, es una falta de respeto.

\- Bien si así lo quieren.- truena los dedos, llegan unos hombres.- llévelos al calabozo. Clavales con los clavos los turbantes a la cabeza, a ver si realmente valió la pena.

\- No por favor.- dijo uno de ellos.

Ve a los guardias otomanos asesinados, se preocupa por su hijo, pero ve que fue detenido junto con una mujer, ve con tristeza las cosas, siente que la muerte será cruel para ellos. En el calabozo se les clavo el cráneo a los dos emisarios, murieron por los golpes. Ahora Vlad ve al joven y a su esposa, con mucho desprecio, la golpea en su rostro. Y luego preparan las estacas junto con otros que fueron empalados por crímenes de infidelidad, no vender las cosas a sus comerciantes, no pagar los impuestos y por robar.

\- Bien jovencito, ¿te enamoraste de mi esposa verdad? Bueno se verán en el infierno. – dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

\- Usted es un monstruo, algún día lo va pagar caro, va pagar todas estas muertes.

\- Lo hago por defender el glorioso Principado de Valaquia, jamás será del Imperio Otomano.- dijo con molestia y lo golpeo. – además de andar con mi esposa, quieres enseñarme.

\- Merece regresar de nuevo a la escuela.

\- Bien querida mía, vas a morir junto con tu amado.- dijo molesto.

Mando a sus guardias y les dijo que los empalaba, le metió el palo dorado en la vagina de la chica, mientras gemía de dolor, mientras traspasaba sus intestinos, hasta llegar por el mediastino, el cuello y logro darse una traqueotomía indirecta hasta llegar traspasar la boca, salió sangre en su vagina, y en su boca, se murió lento y doloroso para su esposa, ahí quedo clavada junto con otros que había condenado a muerte. Tomaron al joven le introdujeron el palo en su ano, traspaso sus intestinos, pero a diferencia de ella, llego a traspasar el hombro, donde murió igualmente doloroso y lento. Pero la cosa es que ambos murieron juntos frente a frente, esa pareja murió cruelmente, a manos de ese hombre cruel y despiadado.

Los hombres de Vlad están listos para abandonar el palacio, ya que no quieren dejar nada atrás, el montado en su caballo, dejo un bosque de gente empalada, junto con los emisarios muertos en el campo, para que llegara a ver todo esto.

El Sultán junto con su ejército de otomanos llegaron al palacio, encontró a sus emisarios muertos, a su hijo enfrente de una dama hermosa, le pareció demasiado cruel y despiadado, un hombre psicópata que no le importaba la vida de los demás, tendrá una batalla difícil y cruel contra este. Tenía que avisar a sus familiares respeto lo que hizo este hombre, pero busco maneras de llevar, tenía conocimiento de que Vlad se caso por interés con Marinette y que el chico era hijo de uno de los emisarios, por lo que mando cartas para avisar a sus familiares, quizás eso quite apoyo de los húngaros a este psicópata.

Para los jóvenes en algún momento van a reencarnar o se volverán a encontrar de nuevo, pero en un mundo diferente, de paz, tolerancia, amor y compasión, un mundo donde el fanatismo religioso no sea bien visto, donde las guerras de religión no sean para este mundo, algún día se encontraran.

Fin.

Comentarios del Autor. Bueno es una historia algo fuera de lo común, no es una fiel copia de la historia de este conde o príncipe cruel, pero saque algo de ello, me sentí inspirado de ello, no me culpen de nada, les advertí de lo que iban a leer, no me echen la culpa, ya luego haré otras historias más amables. Gracias por todo, se lo dedico a Mimi – chan esta historia. Me dijo hazlo y lo hice, me sentí inspirado.


End file.
